Stuck On You
by Bellaluna1
Summary: First Botan's kidnapped, then Botan and Koenma can't leave eachother due to a spell. Why's all this happening? Tradition. (BotanKoenma fic)
1. Kidnapped

Stuck On You

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Please don't copy or steal this fanfic.

Author's Notes: I've been reading a lot of Botan+Koenma fanfics lately, so I thought I'd try making one. I hope everyone likes it.

~Chapter One~

                Botan woke that morning, in a particularly good mood. She quickly got dressed and ready for work and left her room, heading to Koenma's office. Her step was bouncier than usual and she was humming with a large smile on her face. George noticed this as she passed by all the oni. "Botan!" He called to her. 

"Oh!" Botan walked over to him. "Good morning George!"

"My, you seem overly happy today." George commented. 

"Ah, really?" Botan blushed slightly. "I was hoping it wouldn't show…"

"What's making you so excited?" He wondered.

"Um…well you see…" Botan got on her toes and whispered something into George's ear.

"Really!? Botan why didn't you tell me? That's something to…" George said in a very excited manner.

"Shhh George. I've haven't told anyone else. You're my friend so I trust you. Please don't tell anyone." Botan put her finger to her lips.

"But why?" He asked.

Botan shrugged. "I guess I just don't want anyone to make a big deal about it. Now, there's one more person I need to tell." She turned away, but not before waving good-bye. She then proceeded to Koenma's office. 

She knocked on the door and when Koenma called her in she opened the door and walked to the door. Koenma sat at his desk, in his older form, stamping a pile of paper work angrily. He obviously wasn't in a good mood, but Botan was going to let that stop her. "Koenma-sama?" She said.

"What is it Botan?"

"Um…well today…is a special day…that I was told that…" She stammered. 'Why is this so hard now?' She thought. 'I should forget about this.'

'No!' Another side of her scolded. 'I have to listen to what she told me…all ways told me.' Botan sighed and turned around so her back faced Koenma.

"Botan, I don't have a lot of time, could you please get to the point?" He said with an agitated voice.

"Right." Botan said sternly and turned back around, her arm hitting a rather large pile of paperwork, sending all over the floor. "Oh!" She cried and went to pick it up.

"Botan!" Koenma shouted. "You're such a klutz, can't you enter a room without causing some kind of accident!" He was now screaming as loud as he could at her. Botan looked up at him in shock. He had never screamed like that at her before. 

"I…I…I'm sorry Koenma-sama." She gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly stood up and ran out of the office.

She ran past all the oni with their work and headed to the exit as fast as she could. "Botan!" George called. "Is something wrong?" He approached her.

"Oh!" Botan wiped away her tears, though only more tears replaced them, but she did her best to hide her sadness. "George, um, Koenma-sama sent me to go talk to Yusuke…I have to go." She lied and quickly ran away.

***

"Damn." Koenma rubbed his forehead after collecting all the papers. 'I didn't mean to snap at her like that. Work has just been worse than usual…I guess its just taking its toll on me.' He thought. He then glanced at the floor near his door and spotted what looked like a small compact mirror, next to a small piece of notepaper. 'Botan?'

***

Meanwhile Botan walked down the street, near Yusuke's house with a vacant expression on her face. 'I want to talk to someone…Keiko maybe…but she's probably on her way to school.' She thought. 

A few feet behind her Kurama turned on to the street she was on. 'Botan? What's she doing here?' He was about to call to her when he spotted an arm stretching out from an ally that Botan was passing. "Botan! Look out!" He shouted and ran towards her.

Botan spun around quickly with wide eyes. The arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the ally. "Help!!" She cried frantically.

"Botan!" Kurama shouted and ran into the ally, only to find it empty. He cried out her name a few more times until he gave up. 'This does not bode well for the day…' He thought. 'I better find Yusuke.' He then ran off to Yusuke's school.

***

Yusuke sat in class, at the moment balancing a pencil on his nose while Keiko glared at him. "Yusuke cut it out." She whispered. 

"I can't help it. This class is boring. What I wouldn't kill for a fire drill or something…" He grumbled and peered out the window. As he did he spotted Kurama standing at the entrance. 'Even better.' He thought and took to pencil of his nose. He stood up and walked to the classroom door.

"And where do you think your going?" The teacher asked him. 

"Bathroom." Yusuke replied and left. 

"Yusuke…" Keiko made a fist with one hand, but then looked out the window and spotted Kurama. 'Why's he here?' She though. "Um sensei." She said and stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom as well."

"Fine, go." He rolled his eyes and went back to his lesson as she left.

Keiko caught up with Yusuke and they walked outside to meet Kurama who had a very worried expression on. "Kurama, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"It's…it's Botan."

"What's wrong with Botan?" Keiko asked.

"Someone kidnapped her. I tried to catch him but he disappeared." Kurama explained. 

"No!" Keiko gasped.

"Why would someone want to kidnap her?" Yusuke wondered.

"I have no idea." Kurama shook his head. 

"Yusuke!" Keiko pulled on his arm. "Didn't Botan give a replacement communicator thing?" She pointed out. 

"Oh right." Yusuke dug into his pocket and pulled out the round communicator. He flipped it opened and called Botan's name. "Botan! Are you there!? Answer me!"

***

Koenma sat at his desk working on more paperwork when a beeping noise came from the compact that Botan had dropped. He picked it up and flipped it open, only to see Yusuke's face, shouting Botan's name. "Yusuke?" Koenma said.

"Koenma!? Why the hell do you have this!?" Yusuke shouted.

"Botan…er dropped it when she left my office." He replied.

"Well a load of good that does us." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Why? Is something wrong with Botan?" He asked, concern touching his voice.

"Botan has been kidnapped." Kurama informed him. "But we have no idea as to her whereabouts."

Suddenly, a buzzing noise started coming from both communicators. Yusuke could no longer see Koenma's face and vice versa. Soon a new picture emerged on to both screens. It was a slightly older man with a strange grin on his face. "Hello. You must be friends of Botan." He nodded.

"Who are you!?" Yusuke demanded.

"That's not important. What's important is that I have her." He said and moved the communicator so they saw a shot of an unconscious Botan. 

"Botan!" All four shouted.

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Koenma demanded.

"You'll have to come and see." The man replied. "Come to the cave of liebe and you'll find her here. Now, I must be going." He said, and the communicators went back to normal.

"Yusuke, can you go please?" He asked.

"Of course." Yusuke replied. "We'll go get Kuwabara and Hiei too. There's no way that old fart is going to harm Botan without a fight." 

"Thank you." Koenma nodded and closed the communicator. He stood up and paced around the room a bit. 'This is all my fault.' He thought grimly. 'If I hadn't yelled at her, she would have gone and gotten kidnapped.' He angrily sat back down in his chair. "Why the hell am I still here!?" He yelled at himself and immediately got back up, hurrying out of his office. 'I'm coming Botan. Hang on.'

Author's Notes: Whee! I finished the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I'll get started on more soon.


	2. Rescue

Stuck On You

Bellaluna

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Please don't copy or steal this fic.

Author's Notes: Next chapter, ready to go! I don't have much to say except, please R+R!

~Chapter Two~

         Yusuke quickly found Kuwabara, who had skipped school to be with Yukina for the day, and of course not far off was Hiei watching them closely. Together the group, including Keiko and Yukina, headed for the Liebe cave. "So does anyone know what this cave is?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "Liebe, it's German for love. There's a legend about it, a man once fell in love with a spirit that resided within the cave. The man withdrew from the world and stayed with the spirit until he passed away himself. The spirits have long since moved on, but it is said that they look down upon the cave and any lovers that come upon it." 

"How romantic." Keiko said.

"Why the hell would that freak take Botan there!" Yusuke shouted.

"I don't know." Kurama replied.

"We better get there fast." Kuwabara pointed out. "Before he decides to do anything to her."

The group soon reached the cave and just as the entrance waited the man who had kidnapped Botan. "Hey you freak!" Yusuke shouted. "We came! Now let Botan go!"

"Not quite yet." The man replied. "If you want her come in here, one at a time. That is my only rule."

Yusuke, getting really fed up with this guy's games, ran head forth towards the cave entrance, ready to punch him square in the jaw. Before he even came in contact with the man, Yusuke was flung backwards by an invisible shield. "A barrier?" Kurama studied the cave for a moment.

"How do you expect us to get in with a shield!?" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"I don't." The man replied. "Well, at least not this boy." He motioned at Yusuke, who glared at him. Would one of you like to take a try?" He looked at Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Fine." Kuwabara spat. "I'll go."

"Be careful Kazuma." Yukina said worriedly.

Kuwabara looked down at her. "Don't worry about me Yukina." He said with a goofy grin. With that, he faced the cave and ran at it full force. As he reached the entrance, he too was flung back.

"How are we going to get to Botan?" Keiko asked, now next to Yusuke, near the cave.

"Perhaps it won't allow humans through?" Kurama thought aloud. "Why don't we give it a try?" He looked at Hiei.

"Hn, might as well." She shrugged and the two approached the cave. The tried to enter, not using too much strength, like Yusuke and Kuwabara had. They too were unable to get in. 

"Strange…I can't sense a weakness in the shield…" Kurama said. "I don't think we'd be able to break it."

"So are you four it?" The man asked with a slight chuckle. "Is there no one else who's going to try and save her?"

"We're going to save Botan whether you like it or not!" Yusuke shouted.

"Calm down Yusuke…" A voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see Koenma walking towards the cave. "I will take care of this."

"Hn, Koenma doing work other than paper work. That's a new one…" Hiei grumbled.

Koenma ignored Hiei and walked to the entrance of the cave, not aware of the barrier. Amazingly he passed right through, no trouble at all. As he did, the man within disappeared. Koenma looked around for him and saw nothing. Figuring finding Botan was more important at the moment he went further into the cave.

"Um…. how did he do that?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." Yusuke replied.

***

Koenma finally came to a place within the cave where a few lanterns had been set up to light the place. Botan sat, tied on a wooden chair in the middle, her back facing Koenma. Koenma approached her and calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Botan." 

Botan, who had been awake for a while now, had heard someone enter the cave. She didn't know what to expect, but assumed that it was the man who had kidnapped her that was coming. When she felt the hand on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice say her name a wave of relief came over her. Her gag was immediately untied. "Koenma-sama." She smiled.

"Botan…I'm sorry for yelling." Koenma said as he bent down to untie her arms. 

"It's all right. I know your workload it making you stressed." Botan replied.

"But that's not excuse for me to get angry at you." He finished untying her. "Please forgive me."

Botan was a little nervous; she had never heard Koenma this desperate for her forgiveness. "Of course Koenma-sama." She nodded as she bent down to untie her legs. When she was completely free she stood up and looked at Koenma with a smile. "You don't have to worry about it."

"Okay." Koenma said. "Are you all right by the way? You weren't hurt?"

"No, not at all." Botan shook her head. "Let's just get out of here huh? This cave gives me the creeps." She shivered slightly.

"Of course." Koenma nodded.

The two walked out of the cave together and were met by the others once outside.

"Botan!" Keiko and Yukina ran to her side. 

"Are you hurt?" Keiko asked.

"Do you need my healing power?" Yukina offered.

"No, I'm alright. You don't need to worry." Botan assured them.

"Botan, we weren't able to catch that guy, so you really need to watch yourself." Yusuke said to her.

"I know. I'll be careful." She assured him.

"Well, we need to get back to school." Keiko said. "We're probably in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh come on Keiko, the school days practically over!" Yusuke whined.

"Yusuke! It's only 9:30!" Keiko shouted and began to drag him back.

"I'll be going as well." Kurama nodded at Botan and Koenma. "I'm glad you were not harmed." He then walked off.

"Come on Yukina my love!" Kuwabara grinned and tugged on Yukina's sleeve. "Lets go get some ice cream."

"All right." Yukina nodded and the two walked off, with Hiei trailing them.

"Let's go back to the spirit world." Koenma said to Botan.

"Yes." She nodded.

***

         From within the shadows of the cave, the man remained as the two left for home. "Test one is complete…"

Author's Notes: ooooo I wonder what test this could be? Read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
